Electronic document storage and management sometimes includes storing and managing hundreds of thousands of documents. Managing the storage and retrieval of the large volume of electronic documents is critical to allow quick access to the electronic documents as needed. Furthermore, managing tasks or actions performed on the electronic documents is critical. For example, in many different scenarios users are often required to download and submit completed electronic documents. The completed electronic documents are often sent by email to one or more users for review, approval, further processing, etc., and the users that sent the documents are often not notified of the status of the documents. Furthermore, once the documents are submitted via email, it may be processed and sent to other users via email for further review, approval and processing and so on. Often, no indication or mechanism is provided to make sure the document is submitted correctly, no feedback is provided to the submitter, protection of personal information (PII) may be minimal, and actions performed on the document may be inconsistent.